1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus having a function to output multiple copies of received information.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus capable of outputting multiple copies of received information, only when a message is received from a station registered in an abbreviation code in a receiving station, is a predetermined number of copies outputted.
However, if the vacant (or free) area of a memory is exhausted during the reception and all pages of a message cannot be stored, it is not possible to output multiple copies for those pages which were not received during the communication. No consideration, however, has been paid to this problem in the past. As a result, if the vacant area of the memory is exhausted during the communication, a communication error takes place.